Novel
by SL04
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih, yang saling mencintai. Sehun yang mempunyai cita-cita menerbitkan sebuah novel mengenai kisah percintaannya bingung untuk membuat endingnya. Apakah Happy ending atau malah sebaliknya.. (Sehun-Luhan GS-Irene-Jongin) Hunhan Hunren
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini punya salah satu penulis fenomenal sekarang a.k.a Erisca Febriani. Cerita ini udah lama banget dibuat oleh Eris, saat jaman-jaman gue masih suka nyabein Justin Bieber. Dan kemarin gue nemuin cerita ini di file-file lama gue, gue lupa judulnya, tapi gue suka ceritanya. Makanya gue mau berbagi ke kalian-kalian hehe...

Summary :

Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih, yang saling mencintai. Sehun yang mempunyai cita-cita menerbitkan sebuah novel mengenai kisah percintaannya bingung untuk membuat endingnya. Apakah Happy ending atau malah sebaliknya.. (Sehun-Luhan GS-Irene-Jongin) Hunhan Hunren

 **Untitled**

 **Sehun's** **View**

Aku kembali memutar mata elangku, berpendar lantas mendelik menatap kearah Xi Luhan. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, gadisku, seseorang yang sudah menemani hariku selama tiga bulan terakhir ini. Aku menarik senyum tipis merasakan nadiku bergetar tiap kali mata elangku berusaha menatap sepasang mata rusanya dengan _intens_. Rasanya, ada getaran kecil berusaha masuk menyerupai partikel dan mendadak merayapi sekujur dadaku. Membuat pleura paru-paruku menjadi ciut dan menyusut. _Jeez._ Aku mengecup sekilas pipinya yang mulus, dan dalam beberapa detik pipinya yang berwarna putih kapas itu langsung bersemu diselimuti warna merah muda. Aku terkekeh lagi dengan sebelah lenganku memeluk pinggul mungilnya erat. Mencium aroma tubuhnya beraroma _gummy_ , seperti permen karet _strawberry_. Aku sangat suka aroma ini. Aku mendekatkan wajahku, mengubur pipiku disekitar helaian rambut cokelatnya yang tertiup hembusan angin dipadang _dandelion._

Sepasang bola mataku menatap lurus. Duduk diatas padang dandelion, menikmati musim panas, merasakan hembusan angin sejuk adalah hal yang paling disukai. "Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan orang tuaku"Suara alto lembutnya kembali berdengung pelan ditelingaku, seperti sebuah _simfoni_ atau nyanyian paling indah menurutku. Aku berdeham kecil, menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Tentu saja, aku mau"ujarku lagi. Luhan memutar bola matanya lagi, wajahnya yang lembut menatapku heran dengan dahi mengernyit. Aku menarik senyum geli lantas mencium pipinya lagi. "kau serius?"tanyanya mengulang, menurutku sekedar sebuah pertanyaan formalitas. Aku sangat-sangat serius. Lazimnya, aku tidak pernah merasa seyakin ini, aku sangat _mencintai_ Luhan. _Dia cinta pertamaku_ , kupikir apa salahnya untuk selangkah lebih maju dengan menemui kedua orangtuanya lebih cepat. Itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah ironi picisan kan?

Hembusan nafas Luhan yang hangat menerpa lembut permukaan wajahku. Aku menatapnya hangat, menegasi bahwa aku sangat yakin dalam setiap perkataanku. Aku tidak pernah ingkar, berbohong atau apapun. Aku selalu serius, terlebih dengan Luhan. Gadis itu memeluk tubuhku erat-erat, aku merasakan tubuhnya yang mungil bersandar didadaku, mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdebur seperti ombak. Aku membaui aroma rambutnya lagi merasa ada kupu-kupu mengigiti lambungku tiap kali aku melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. "Well, aku sudah mengatakan hal itu kepada kedua orang tuaku dan mereka mengundangmu untuk makan malam dirumahku hari ini" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Bulu matanya yang lentik terlihat mengerjap didepanku, dia sempurna, sangat cantik. Aku menyisingkan helaian rambut yang menempel disisi permukaan pipinya menghalangi bola mataku untuk melihat wajah cantiknya lebih jelas lagi. Jari-jariku melingkar, menyentuh ujung hidungnya menimbulkan gerakan sensotis disana.

Luhan tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang sangat aku sukai. "bukan sebuah masalah, aku akan datang kerumahmu nanti malam"bisikku dan spontan membuat Luhan tersenyum makin lebar, bibirnya mengecup singkat bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang lembab dan hangat menyentuh permukaan bibirku dan aku merasakan seperti ada sengatan tawon menyengat sekujur kulitku sekarang. Barusan itu hebat. Aku terkekeh geli, Luhan mendelik, menatapku lewat sepasang bola mata rusanya yang menawan. Tatapan itu selalu berhasil menciptakan manuver keras meliuk didadaku, menerjang diriku dalam sebuah gelombang hangat dan selalu berhasil membuatku tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

Aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Luhan. Belum pernah sama sekali, masalahnya adalah kedua orang tua Luhan sangat sibuk, mereka sangat sulit untuk dibuat janji bertemu setidaknya aku begitu paham bagaimana bisnis orang tua Luhan. _Padahal_ , terkadang aku merasa kasihan pada gadis itu. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang anak semata wayang yang selalu ditinggal sendirian oleh kedua orang tuanya maka dari itu aku berpikir untuk selalu ada di sisi Luhan. Aku mendesah panjang. Benakku berputar, mendadak mengingatkanku pada potongan kejadian enam bulan yang lalu saat dimana aku dan Luhan pertama kali berkenalan. Kami berkenalan dikampus, dan dia sudah berhasil membuatku tertarik sejak pertama kali. Memang rasanya sangat sulit untuk bisa menemui dirinya mengingat popularitasku yang selalu digandrungi anak-anak gadis membuat Luhan selalu menjauh dan menghindar tiap kali aku menemuinya.

Lantas, hingga akhirnya pada suatu hari aku berhasil menyatakan cinta pada Luhan dan aku hanya perlu menunggu selama tiga menit untuk mendengar jawabannya bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Rasanya sangat sulit dideskripsikan, aku sangat senang kali itu. Rasanya, lebih bahagia dibanding memenangkan sebuah lotre, lebih baik dibanding mendapat kado hadiah indah dari keluarga saat musim natal, jauh lebih baik dibanding perayaan Halloween dan dadaku menjadi lebih hangat seperti berlindung didepan sebuah perapian kayu bakar. Itu pengalaman paling indah dalam hidupku. Aku pikir, semua orang yang pernah jatuh cinta pasti merasakan semua perasaan itu. Aku tidak pernah merasa heran jika ada seorang filsup mengatakan bahwa cinta adalah racun dunia. Karena tiap kali seseorang merasakan jatuh cinta, dia merasa buta dan lupa dengan segala hal.

"Sehun-ah, kau melamun?"suara lembut Luhan menyahut lagi. Aku tersentak kaget terlalu bergelayut pada klise itu lantas memutar wajahku untuk menatapnya. "Tidak, hanya mengingat tentang kisah kita dulu"tukasku lagi. Luhan tersenyum. Aku mendesah lagi, menghembuskan nafasku dengan tenang dan normal. Luhan itu seperti sebuah aspirin untukku, aku mempunyai sebuah cita-cita untuk mendirikan perusahaan percetakan dan menerbitkan satu novel yang menceritakan tentang kisahku bersama Luhan. Tentang kisah cinta pertamaku, aku akan membuatnya, pasti. Namun aku masih sangat bingung bagaimana dengan kisah endingnya. Akankah aku akan hidup bahagia bersama Luhan? Atau mungkin nanti ada sesuatu yang memisahkan diriku bersama Luhan. Aku sangat ingin sekali kisah cintaku pada Luhan seperti Adam dan Eve, dimana mereka berpisah selama seratus tahun lamanya setelah diturunkan dari surga kebumi dan akhirnya dengan penantian yang panjang mereka bertemu lagi, dengan cinta, kerinduan dan kasih sayang yang masih tetap sama.

"aku dengar, kakekmu mewariskan perusahaan percetakannya untukmu ya?"Suara Luhan terdengar jelas ditelingaku, aku mengangguk lagi. Itu sangat benar. Aku memang mendapat satu warisan paling berharga, salah satu aset dari kakekku yang mewariskan perusahaan percetakannya untukku, tentu aku sangat senang karena itu adalah sebuah aset dan peluang yang bisa aku dapatkan sebagai cara menerbitkan _novel._ Aku merasakan bola mata rusa Luhan memandangku dengan pelik.

"Jadi, kau sudah menyelesaikan tentang novel yang menceritakan kisah cinta kita?"Pertanyaan itu kontan membuatku tersenyum lagi."aku masih bingung bagaimana nanti kisah endingnya"kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja, dan rasanya menyebabkan dadaku sedikit sesak. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya merasa tidak terpikir bagaimana jika Luhan ternyata _bukan_ jodohku. Aku sangat berharap bahwa dia akan menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya.

"Ya, kau bisa saja langsung membuat ending yang bahagia seperti aku dan kau menikah lalu membina sebuah keluarga"Aku tertawa kecil mendengar kalimatnya, sepertinya memang sangat gampang namun tidak semudah itu. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu sangat ganjal sekali jika aku membuat jalan cerita yang seperti itu, terdengar tidak konsisten. Aku ingin mendalami cerita itu lebih _eksplisit,_ sama seperti apa yang terjadi dalam kisah cintaku _bersama_ Luhan.

"aku pasti akan membuat kisah endingnya perlahan-lahan"tukasku lagi dan membuat rusa mungilku mengangguk mengerti. Gadis itu tersenyum kearahku, senyum yang membuat dadaku berdesir hangat, pelan dan nyaman. Aku kembali merengkuh bahunya erat-erat, bahkan hingga saat ini aku masih begitu yakin bahwa Luhan memang jodohku. Aku berharap bahwa dia memang seseorang yang benar-benar mampu mengisi hatiku, sampai nanti.

 **Xi Luhan's** **View**

Aku sudah memakai gaun terbaikku sekarang, menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sehun yang akan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku. Aku memandangi pantulan diriku dicermin, memandangi seorang gadis cantik dalam balutan gaun berwarna Biru. Aku membasahi bibirku, merasakan aroma dan rasa lipgloss buah-buahan yang melapisi permukaannya membuatnya sekilas terlihat glossy dan mengkilat. Aku kembali mendesah, menghembuskan nafasku perlahan lantas mulai melangkah pelan keluar kamar bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku. Tanganku mulai memutar kuncinya dua kali, hingga pintu yang semula terkunci rapat itu kini terbuka sedikit bersamaan saat aku menekan knopnya. Aku memicingkan kelopak mataku lagi. Mendengar suara teriakan keras dari ruang tengah,aku mengerutkan kening mendengar suara Eomma mengutuk dan menyatakan umpatan. Kalimat penuh amarah.

Aku tidak akan pernah heran dengan semua ini. Aku mengigiti bibirku keras-keras, kenapa disaat seperti ini justru mereka masih sempat sekali bertengkar. Aku sangat tahu dan aku sangat mengerti bahwa mereka memang sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku dirumah ini, mereka tidak memperdulikan bagaimana hancurnya diriku saat mendengar suara keras mereka mengumpat, bahkan Appa membabi buta dan selalu menampar Eomma didepan mataku. Aku tahu mereka berselingkuh, melihat Eomma tiba-tiba membawa seorang laki-laki kerumah tanpa sepengetahuan Appa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang semestinya aku lakukan. Aku ingin berbicara, namun Eomma terlalu sering menamparku, mencubiti diriku, memukuli diriku waktu kecil untuk tutup mulut dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada Eomma.

Mereka semua sama saja. Eomma selalu berselingkuh dan Appa cenderung temperamental, ringan tangan dan pengonsumsi alkohol akut. Sudah sangat tidak asing lagi melihat botol _vodka_ mewah berkeliaran ditengah meja, dan aku juga sering melihat seorang wanita asing dibawa Appa kerumah. Aku pikir mereka tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku dirumah ini. Aku berusaha menahan nafasku, berharap agar air mataku tidak menetes dan merusak _dandananku_ malam ini. Aku berjalan, keluar dari kamar lantas memutar sepasang mata rusaku menatap kearah dua orang yang berdebat didepanku. Suaraku bergetar, aku mengigit bibirku kuat-kuat untuk meredam tangisku sekarang.

"tolong jangan rusak acaraku untuk hari ini"suaraku berbisik membuat emma dan appa yang bertengkar didepanku tiba-tiba memutar kepalanya, menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut. Aku berusaha untuk menatap sepasang bola mata mereka berharap agar aku menemukan setitik kasih sayang disana atau setidaknya sedikit perasaan yang menandakan bahwa mereka peduli denganku, menyadari keberadaanku didalam kehidupan mereka. Aku anggota keluarga mereka. Darah daging yang menyatukan mereka berdua. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun. Yang aku temukan hanyalah tatapan ketus, tajam dengan rahang mengeras.

" _Just shut the fuck up!_ Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, sekarang masuk kekamarmu"Suara Eomma berdengung seperti sebuah petir yang menghantam batok kepalaku. Aku mnegigit bibirku lagi. "aku mohon, berhenti. Tolong anggap aku ada dirumah ini. Sehun ingin datang, dan aku tidak mau dia melihat kalian bertengkar didepannya"ujarku lagi mendadak membuat Eomma terdiam. Sepasang bola matanya yang beku perlahan-lahan memudar. Aku mengambil nafas panjang-panjang, berusaha menguasai emosi yang menggebu-gbeu nyaris meledak dalam _eksplosif_ dalam diriku.

Aku kembali mendengus, tersentak mendengar bunyi suara mobil berhenti tepat didepan rumah. Sepasang mata rusaku mengerjap. Itu pasti Sehun, dia sudah datang. Pikirku lagi. Kedua orang yang berada didepanku ini selama beberapa menit terdiam, tidak melakukan gerakan apapun seakan mulai mengerti dengan perasaanku. Aku melangkah, berjalan menuju kepintu ingin menyambut kedatangan Sehun kedalam rumahku untuk makan malam bersama. Hembusan angin malam menyerbu bahuku yang terbuka saat aku sudah berada didepan pintu. Aku melihat sepatu _contribute_ muncul menyembul dari balik pintu, diikuti tubuh Sehun kini sudah berdiri jelas didepan mobil. Menutup pintu dengan tangannya, lantas menatapku dengan seulas senyum. Dia tampan, sekali, seperti biasanya terlebih dengan kemeja formalya sekarang. Aku ikut tersenyum, mendekat kearahnya lantas memeluk pungggungnya erat.

"dimana orang tuamu?"Suara husky itu terdengar, suara Sehun bertanya kearahku. Aku menengadah, menatap sepasang mata elangnya yang hangat kemudian tersenyum tipis. "didalam, aku akan mengenalimu dengan kedua orangtuaku"ujarku lagi lantas memeluk lengannya, membawanya untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Sehun melangkah masuk, tersenyum manis berharap bahwa dia bisa menarik perhatian orang tuaku malam ini. Aku membawanya terus masuk kedalam, melewati buffet berkayu mahoni tinggi yang merapat didinding rumah. Ada satu lampu Kristal besar berpendar ditengah ruangan dan banyak guci-guci artistik bernilai estetika berjajar disebelah buffet. Aku menarik mataku, mendekat untuk menemukan dimana Eomma dan Appa sekarang.

Sebelum aku benar-benar melihat mereka. Mendadak, aku merasakan Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Aku mengernyit, memutar wajahku untuk melihat Sehun kali ini. Aku mengernyit heran saat melihat sepasang mata elangnya memicing dan dalam waktu beberapa menit, aku merasakan rahangnya mengeras, dengan urat-urat leher menyembul dari balik kulit pucatnya. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Sehun menatapku lagi kali ini dengan bola mata tajam, beku dan ketus membuatku meneguk ludahku tiba-tiba. "Ada apa?"tanyaku heran, diselimuti perasaan gusar melihat ekspresinya yang begitu membuatku ketakutan. Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah menatapku sedemikian rupa.

"Katakan, apa mereka berdua itu orang tuamu?"bola mata Sehun menunjuk kearah Eomma dan Appa yang ada beberapa langkah dari posisiku. Aku merasakan tubuhku menegang, ada sesuatu yang janggal dan asing menurutku. Aku melihat ligamen dan otot telapak tangan Sehun membentuk tinju, merasakan ototnya menegang lantas mengeras, jakunnya berulang kali naik turun melakukan gerakan persitaltik berulang-ulang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa dengan Sehuin? ada apa dengan kedua orang tuaku?

 _"_ _Shit!"_ Suara Sehun mengumpat kesal, melampiaskan kemarahan yang dapat aku tangkap dari mata elang tajamnya. Aku mengigit bibirku, aku tidak pernah melihat Sehun seperti ini. Dia aneh, sangat aneh didepanku. Aku melangkah mundur menatapnya tidak mengerti, menatapnya intens seakan ingin meminta sebuah penjelasan lebih jelas lagi. Suara geletukkan giginya yang beradu terdengar begitu tajam. "Jadi, kau adalah anak dari dua orang ini?"Aku merasakan tubuhku benar-benar menegang, seperti dililit sebuah kawat berduri yang membuat sekujur kulitku menjadi terkoyak-koyak tajam. Jantungku _melompat_ keperut, jumpalitan disana, darahku berdesir dengan cepat seperti deburan ombak.

"aku tidak mengerti"

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta pada anak dari dua orang yang nyaris membunuh Appaku?"Aku menggeleng cepat, merasakan kelopak mataku memanas. Air mataku ingin tumpah sekarang. Sehun menatapku penuh kebencian, tidak suka, muak dan jijik seakan aku adalah seonggok sampah yang sangat kotor untuk disentuh. Aku membasahi bibirku, diterjang perasaan gusar yang mampu menenggelamkan diriku dalam-dalam. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu ada apa, apa maksud dari kata-kata Sehun.

"Jaga ucapanmu Sehun! apa maksudmu?"Gertakku kesal dan emosi. Pandangan Sehun mampu membuatku hancur, rapuh dan ingin terjatuh sekarang. Aku merasakan sekujur tulangku ingin rontok, berjatuhan diatas lantai. Aku tidak pernah ingin dia menatapku seperti itu seakan-akan aku adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Aku Xi Luhan, kekasihnya. Kenapa dia justru menatapku seperti itu?

"Kau harus tahu bahwa Eommamu ini adalah wanita yang pernah menggoda Appaku, dia pernah berusaha menipu Appa ku, ingin meniduri Appa ku dan Appa mu adalah seseorang yang pernah menembak Appa ku, hingga dia masuk rumah sakit dan nyaris mati. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang dari awal? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu? Bukankah seharusnya aku membencimu?"Suara Sehun itu seperti sebuah besi panas yang berdesis dan menusuk tajam bagian dalam telingaku, rasanya pedih sekali. Sakit. Aku merasakan sekujur dadaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum yang panas membuat hatiku terkoyak, rapuh dan pecah berhamburan. Ini tidak mungkin, itu tidak benar. Bagaimana mungkin semua ini terjadi?

"Jaga omonganmu _, Fuck_!"Aku mendengar suara Appa mengumpat. Dia langsung menerjang, menghantam rahang pipi Sehun keras hingga dia jatuh tersungkur dilantai dengan kedua lubang hidung mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah. Aku mendadak terdiam, aku bingung apa yang semestinya aku lakukan. Air mataku menetes, berlinang dan membasahi seluruh permukaan wajahku. Sehun _men_ _erjang_ _Appa_ , dua orang itu mengalami baku hantam didepanku. Aku berteriak keras berharap agar mereka menghentikan semua ini, kenapa menjadi seperti ini? kenapa semuanya _hancur_ , berantakan. Aku melihat Appa jatuh tersungkur, wajahnya memerah. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya terkepal sempurna sementara Eomma hanya diam dengan sepasang bola mata menatap tidak peduli. Apa yang ada dipikiran mereka semua? "Sehun-ah, hentikan!"aku menarik lengan Sehun, menghentikan tindakannya yang membabi buta, tidak terkontrol sama sekali. Menunjukkan ekspresi liar dan buas. Aku menarik nafas, Sehun langsung menghempaskan tanganku keras-keras, mendorong tubuhku hingga tersungkur kebelakang.

"mulai sekarang kita putus! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi berhubungan dengan orang-orang brengsek seperti kalian semua! _Bullshit!_ "Air mataku benar-benar menetes, membuat maskaraku luntur meninggalkan jejak noda-noda hitam dipipi, _blush on_ dan _eyeshadow_ ku sudah bercampur menjadi satu warna _abstrak._ Aku mengigit bibirku keras, lebih kuat lagi berusaha mengatasi rasa sesak yang makin menjadi-jadi. Aku berlari, bangkit mengejar Sehun yang kini sudah melangkah pergi keluar pintu. Aku berlari tersaruk, berharap dia berbalik dan memeluk tubuhku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat sepasang mata elangnya menatapku penuh kebencian dan rasa muak. "Hun ah , maafkan aku… "Suaraku bergetar. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli, punggungnya yang kokoh terus saja menjauh dariku. Punggungku bergetar, mata rusaku menatapnya penuh harap.

Aku berlari mengejar Sehun yang sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya, aku mendekat dipintu mobilnya yang sudah tertutup diiringi bantingan dan gebrakan keras dari tangannya. Aku mengetuk kaca jendela mobilnya, berharap dia keluar sekarang, menemuiku, tapi aku hanya mendapat mata elang tajam yg mentapku penuh intimidasi, penolakan dan rasa muak yang menjalar menusuk-nusuk dadaku. Mobil itu langsung melaju dengan kecepatan sangat cepat. Tanpa memperdulikan aku disini sekarang, meninggalkan diriku. Aku merasakan duniaku berputar, disergap kegelapan dan rasa kesepian amat dalam. Sehun sudah membenciku. Dia muak padaku dan semua ini karena Eomma dan Appa, karena mereka berdua yang tidak pernah memperdulikan diriku. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah tahu bahwa semuanya akan seperti ini.

Aku ingin Sehun bersamaku. Aku menenggelamkan diriku didalam telapak tanganku, pandanganku menjadi benar-benar gelap diterjang kesunyian, hening dan sunyi yang mengelilingiku. Aku terjebak, gelap dalam sebuah lubang yang dalam hingga aku sendiri tidak mampu berdiri dari lubang itu. Aku berharap dan sempat berpikir, bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam spesial sepanjang hidupku karena Sehun bertemu dengan orang tuaku, menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol, bercanda, tertawa namun semua itu hanya ilusi, mimpi belaka karena yang terjadi sekarang adalah Sehun menjadi membenciku, Sehun memutuskanku. Aku menarik nafasku, sesenggukan didepan rumahku sekarang.

 _Tidak ada lagi yang peduli._

Mereka semua membenciku.

Sudah satu minggu ini Sehun menjauhiku, dia membenciku. Tidak ada lagi sepasang mata elang yang selalu menatapku dengan hangat yang selalu membuatku nyaman.. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan itu lagi karena tiap kali aku memandangnya, dia justru menatapku dengan tajam, penuh intimidasi dan penuh kebencian, seakan aku adalah seorang musuh sejatinya. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sehun. Dia membenciku karena menganggap aku seperti kedua orang tuaku, seperti Appa yang nyaris membunuh Appanya dan seperti Eomma yang nyaris membuat keluarganya bercerai, diliputi huru-hara. _Tapi semua itu bukan salahku_ , kenapa Sehun menjauhiku? Rasanya, aku ingin berbicara padanya. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak menjauhiku. Aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darinya, dia yang selalu menemani hati-hariku sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi, dia menjauh, sangat jauh bahkan nyaris seperti seseorang yang tidak mengenalku. Aku mengusap air mataku lagi melihat Sehun sedang mengobrol dengan Irene didalam _cafetaria_. Mereka _sangat_ dekat, Irene adalah kapten dancer kampus. Aku tidak heran mengapa dia bisa menyukai Sehun, Sehunku, _mantan_ kekasihku tapi sampai sekarang masih belum ada satu orang pun yang berhasil menggantikan posisi Sehun.

"Luhan, berhentilah menangis"aku menengadah, mendengar suara bass berbisik kearahku. Aku melihat sepasang bola mata milik Jongin menatapku. Dia adalah sahabatku, selain Sehun. Aku tersenyum kecil, kembali mengusap air mata yang tersisa diwajahku. Berharap agar air mata ini bisa berhenti mengalir atau setidaknya ada yang mengusap air mata itu, aku berharap bahwa orang itu Sehun. Dia meminjamkan aku bahu kekar dan kokohnya sebagai tempatku terlelap disana, diselimuti kenyamanan yang aku dapat dari pelukannya.

"aku akan membantumu untuk mengatakan perasaanmu pada Sehun"ujar Jongin lagi, aku menatapnya lemah. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang semestinya aku lakukan, aku seperti seseorang yang kehilangan arah, kehilangan kompas untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, kehil _angan peta sebagai penunjuk kemana semestinya aku berjalan, aku tahu sekarang apa yang telah terjadi._ _Sehun_ _membenciku._ Sangat, sangat membenciku. Dia menganggap bahwa aku adalah anak dari seorang appa pembunuh dan seorang eomma tukang penggoda. Sehun nyaris saja kehilangan appanya dan semua itu karena orang tuaku. Aku mengigit bibirku, melihat Sehun memandangku sekarang. Namun aku sama sekali tidak menemukan tatapan hangat dari pandangannya. Aku merasakan bahwa tatapan itu seperti sebuah api yang mampu membuatku terbakar, menyebarkan sensasi panas dalam diriku. Jongin mengusap pundakku lembut, jarinya mengusap rambutku seakan menegaskan lebih nyata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, semuanya akan sama seperti dulu. Tapi aku tidak yakin, aku tidak percaya bahwa Sehun akan kembali seperti kemarin.

"Hm, kau suka _dance_ kan? Apa kau sudah dengar tentang lomba dance yang akan diselenggarakan pihak kampus?"Aku memutar wajahku mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Aku mengernyit lantas tiga detik selanjutnya menggeleng tidak tahu. Aku tidak mendengar tentang berita itu sebelumnya, aku memang sangat suka menari, waktu aku kecil aku sering menari untuk melupakan kesedihanku. Jongin tersenyum tipis kearahku.

"Kau bisa ikut lomba itu"ujar Jongin lagi. Aku memutar mata rusaku, berharap bahwa Sehun akan memberi semangat untuk mengikuti lomba dance. Tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Aku merasakan kelopak mataku memanas sekarang, aku sangat berharap bahwa Sehun mendukungku atau setidaknya memberi sedikit empati. "kau harus ikut, kau pasti bisa"Jongin menyemangatiku membuatku memutar wajah, menatap wajahnya. Aku mengangguk lagi, aku masih punya Jongin disisiku. Dia sahabatku, yang akan mendukungku. Aku mengangguk setuju, yakin dan percaya.

"Aku akan ikut"

"Kau bisa daftar sekarang, aku akan menemanimu"ujarnya beranjak bangkit. Aku ikut berdiri, sepasang mata rusaku melirik kearah Sehun dan Irene yang sudah melangkah keluar _cafetaria_. Ada pisau tajam mengiris-iris dadaku sekarang, rasanya aku tidak bisa melihat Sehun bersama gadis lain. Aku ingin berada disisinya, bukan Irene. Aku menghela nafas lagi, mengikuti langkah Jongin berjalan menuju tempat pendaftaran lomba yang biasanya diurus oleh Kristal. Aku masih berjalan dengan pikiran berputar-putar, membayangkan Sehun bersama Irene, memeluk pinggangnya. Aku ingin Sehun memperlakukan aku seperti itu. Aku mohon. Langkah Jongin berhenti, tepat didepan ruang pendaftaran itu. Ada Kristal disana. Aku tersenyum menatap gadis manis yang tersenyum kearahku.

"Aku ingin daftar menjadi kontestan lomba"Suara itu mendadak membuatku memutar wajahku lagi. Aku melihat Irene didepanku, bersama Sehun disisinya. _Jeez._ Aku mengigit bibirku, melihat sepasang mata elangnya dari dekat. Sehun didepanku sekarang. biasanya, jika aku bertemu dengan Sehun. Dia akan memelukku, mencium bibirku atau setidaknya mencubit pipiku gemas tapi sekarang justru dia sama sekali tidak menegurku, tidak melirikku sama sekali seakan dia memang sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Aku melihat satu tangan Sehun memeluk pinggul Irene. Aku tidak bisa berada disini. _Aku tidak bisa_. Aku terisak lagi lantas memutar tubuhku untuk berlari, meninggalkan Jongin.

Aku menangis, air mataku tumpah membasahi wajahku untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku mengigiti lidahku merasakan rasa perih membabi buta menyebar disekujur tubuhku sekarang rasanya sangat menyesakkan, menyakitkan sekali, menyedihkan, sungguh. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa tatapan hangat Sehun yang biasanya tertuju padaku mendadak hilang, musnah sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak atau noda setitikpun. Dia menatapku tajam, panas, seperti api. Aku berlari menjauh dari mereka semua.

Aku butuh ketenangan.

Aku butuh waktu

Untuk benar-benar bisa menerima semuanya, mengerti bahwa Sehun tidak lagi menjadi milikku. Aku berusaha untuk percaya bahwa sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi disisiku.

 **Sehun'** **s View**

Ada rasa muak menjangkiti diriku. Rasanya memang sakit, menyedihkan sekali melihat orang yang sebelumnya kau cintai mendadak menjadi seseorang yang kau benci. Aku masih tetap mencintai Luhan. Aku tidak bisa melupakan gadis rusa itu dari hatiku, membuangnya jauh-jauh dari pikiranku itu sama seperti menyakiti diriku sendiri, aku berusaha memberontak, memberikan sebuah perlawanan keras tiap kali aku berusaha untuk melupakan dirinya karena aku mengerti dan aku tahu satu hal; _itu tidak akan mungkin._

Sepasang mata elangku melirik Irene. Gadis itu menatapku tersenyum dengan tangannya mengenggam tanganku erat-erat. Dia akan menjadi kontestan perlombaan dance yang diadakan dikampus dan, pemenangkan akan menggantikan posisi Kristal sebagai _kapten dancer_. Aku menghela nafas saat memutar bola mataku kearah samping kanan. Ada Luhan disana, bersama Jongin. Rasa muak dan benci itu mendadak menggeluti diriku habis-habisan, saat dimana aku berusaha menatapnya justru aku teringat dengan kedua orang tuanya yang berniat menghancurkan keluargaku.

Aku begitu ingat, saat dimana Appaku ditembak oleh Appanya. Appa ku nyaris mati kali itu. Dan Eommaku nyaris bercerai karena Eommanya yang sengaja membuat keluargaku berantakan. Aku mendesah panjang, bertanya-tanya mengapa harus Luhan yang aku cintai? Atau kenapa Luhan adalah anak dari kedua orang paling brengsek itu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, apa jawaban yang akan aku temukan. Apakah mungkin, ini adalah kisah _ending_ dari _novel_ tentang kisah cintaku bersama Luhan? _Ironi sekali_ , aku tidak berjodoh dengan Luhan. Rasanya tidak mungkin lagi menjalin cinta dengannya setelah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku menjadi begitu benci sekali, aku seolah sudah mengkhianati keluargaku jika masih berhubungan dengan Luhan maka dari itu aku mengambil langkah untuk menghindar, jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya. Mata Elangku memutar kearah depan, kearah panggung melihat satu persatu kontestan yang menampilkan dance mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak menikmati ini, aku hanya berniat memberi dukungan pada Irene. Tidak lebih dari itu, terlebih mengetahui bahwa Luhan ikut menjadi kontestan rasanya aku sangat tidak sudi untuk duduk disini, menonton pertunjukkannya. Aku benci dia. Irene lantas mengecup sekilas pipiku saat aku mendengar namanya dipanggil melalui suara microphone yang berdengung memenuhi seluruh ruangan pentas besar ini.

"Doakan aku…"bisiknya. Aku tersenyum, mengangguk pasti. Irene langsung berdiri, beranjak bangkit dari posisinya sekarang lantas mulai melangkah menuju keatas panggung. Tepuk tangan membahana, musik mulai bersuara dan gadis berambut pink itu mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Aku memandangi pertunjukkannya antusias, bertepuk tangan, memberikan semangat dan rasa simpatik. Aku kembali memutar mata elangku kearah Luhan, dia sedang memandangku dengan air mata berlinang dipipinya. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan—seperti batu—yang mengganjal didadaku. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat dia menangis, tersiksa karenaku tapi satu bisikkan mempengaruhi jalan pikiranku.

 _Jangan tatap dia, seharusnya kau membenci_ _Luhan_ _._ Batinku berdesis, berbisik, tersembunyi. Aku menggeletukkan gigi, berusaha melawan batinku. Aku memang membencinya. Aku membenci Luhan. Aku memicingkan kelopak mataku, memandangi Irene diatas panggung lantas kembali bertepuk tangan saat selama satu setengah menit dia selesai menari. Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya, lantas mulai berjalan turun dari panggung diiringi suara tepuk tangan riuh. Aku menarik senyum, menyambut Irene. Dan telingaku berdengung lagi mendengar nama Luhan disebut.

Gadis itu ikut melangkah keatas panggung. Aku merasa muak, mata elangku menatapnya tajam, penuh kebencian. Sepasang mata rusanya sempat menatapku intens, dalam seakan meminta diriku untuk menyemangati dirinya. _Itu tidak akan mungkin, aku sudah membencinya_. Aku hanya terdiam, tidak melakukan gerakan apapun selain memandangnya penuh amarah. Luhan menunduk, memutar bola matanya untuk tidak menatapku lagi kemudian beralih ketengah panggung saat mendengar musik mulai bersuara lagi, memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Gadis itu mulai menggerakkan badannya. Aku tahu, Luhan sangat suka menari. Dia sangat suka berjoget didepanku.

Luhan bilang, bahwa menari selalu berhasil membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya. Bahkan, salah satu cita-cita terbesarnya adalah menjadi seorang dancer terkenal dan populer didunia. Aku mendesah panjang, merasa untuk tidak menatapnya. Jangan tatap dia, sekarang. Batinku memerintah. Aku menghembuskan nafas, menunjukkan seraut wajah tidak peduli. Aku memang tidak peduli dengan Luhan. Aku sama sekali tidak bertepuk tangan atau mendukungnya sama sekali. Aku bisa merasakan mata rusanya menatap kearahku, dia kecewa padaku.

Aku membalasnya dengan ekspresi ketus. Aku memang betul-betul membencinya, aku muak dengannya, tentu.

 **Luha** **n's View**

 _Sakit._

 _Perih._

Perasaan itu yang sekarang mendominasi hatiku, rasanya sangat sakit melihat orang yang aku cintai ternyata sama sekali tidak mendukungku. Sehun sangat berubah, dia seperti orang asing untukku. Aku turun dari panggung dengan sejuta perasaan kecewa. Sehun tidak menatapku hangat, seperti dia menatap Irene. Dia menatapku muak, benci dan marah seakan aku memang adalah seseorang musuh sejatinya. Aku tahu itu. Dia sudah sangat membenci diriku. Aku menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajahku dengan rambut yang tergerai. Aku kembali duduk disebelah Jongin. Aku merasa begitu malu pada diriku.

"Ssst, penampilanmu luar biasa"suara Jongin bertekur lagi membuatku mengangkat wajah dan berusaha untuk tersenyum, Jongin menyemangati diriku. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, aku pikir Sehun memang sudah seharusnya menjauhiku. Dia tidak pantas untukku, dia jauh lebih cocok mendapatkan pendamping yang terbaik dan aku sangat rela jika dia menjadi membenciku agar semua orang memang menjauhiku. Semua orang meninggalkanku, membiarkanku terpuruk tanpa ada seseorang yang peduli. Aku diam sekarang, menunggu pengumuman.

Aku pikir, aku tidak peduli apakah aku menang atau tidak. Aku memang sangat berharap memenangkan perlombaan ini, menjadi kapten dancer lantas mengejar cita-citaku menjadi seorang dancer terkenal tapi mengingat tentang Sehun, Eomma dan Appa mendadak membuat harapanku benar-benar sirna, tidak ada seseorang yang peduli padaku, tidak ada yang mau mendukungku. Mereka semua membuatku terpuruk. Aku terdiam, menghela nafas dan memejamkan mataku lelah. _Rasanya_ , aku ingin tertidur sekarang lantas bermimpi bahwa aku masih bersama dengan Sehun. Dia masih ada disisiku atau aku akan terbangun dari tidur dalam posisi masih sama seperti semula, membayangkan bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur yang buruk. Aku mengigiti bibirku, merasakan ada semut pengigit menggerogoti dadaku sekarang membuat luka disana, dan sewaktu-waktu dapat menganga lebar. Aku terlelap, tidak mendengarkan apapun selain tepuk tangan riuh membahana.

Mendadak, aku merasakan Jongin mengguncang bahuku keras. Aku tersentak lantas kembali membuka kedua kelopak mataku, aku menatap laki-laki tan didepanku yang berbinar menatapku, aku hanya memicingkan kelopak mataku heran. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya membuat Jongin sedemikian rupa. "Kau tidak dengar? Kau menang!"ujarnya bersunggut-sunggut antusias, histeris. aku dengan bola mata nyaris melotot. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

"cepat naik keatas panggung, kau menang.. Luhan"Ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan didadaku sekarang. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, ini benar? ini bukan mimpi kan. Aku menutup bibirku dengan telapak tangan sama sekali tidak menyangka lantas menarik tubuh Jongin erat-erat, tenggelam dalam pelukanku. Aku menangis dibahunya, dia mengusap punggungku lembut dan hangat membuat benakku teringat dengan Sehun. Biasanya, dia yang akan memelukku sekarang. Memberiku sebuah dukungan dan semangat. Aku mengusap air mataku lantas mengangguk dan mulai menjauh untuk naik keatas panggung. Sepasang mata rusaku memutar, memandang Sehun. Dia masih tetap seperti tadi. Memandangku acuh, penuh olokkan yang efeknya seperti sebuah pisau yang menusuk-nusuk dadaku. Aku menangis diatas panggung _. Bukan_ , aku merasa bahagia namun dilain sisi aku sedih. Karena aku tidak bisa merasakan kemenanganku disisinya, itu menyakitkan.

Aku mendengar tepuk tangan riuh kearahku. Aku mengangguk dalam-dalam, aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan memenangkan kompetisi dance ini lantas menjadi kapten dancer. Kau tahu, itu adalah cita-citaku sejak dulu, aku ingin menjadi seorang dancer. Salah satu alasan terbesar mengapa aku mengambil jurusan seni. Aku menghela nafas, berusaha melegakan paru-paruku yang terasa sesak dan cidera. Seharusnya Sehun bisa memelukku sekarang, menyambutku, memberiku sebuah dukungan paling berarti, memberiku semangat untuk bangkit. Tapi sekali lagi aku tahu;

 _Itu tidak akan mungkin._

 **Author's View**

Irene mengepalkan tangannya dalam-dalam, gadis itu menggeletukkan giginya berulang kali begitu mengetahui bahwa Luhan yang memenangkan kompetisi ini dan dia tidak berhasil merebut posisi sebagai kapten dancer. _Itu tidak akan mungkin_. Gadis berambut pink itu menggeleng keras lantas mengambil nafas panjang, berusaha mengatur detak jantung yang menggebu-gebu didadanya sekarang. Bola matanya memicing, menatap kejauhan. Dia akan membuat perhitungan sekarang, pasti telah terjadi sebuah kecurangan. Sangat mungkin, bila Luhan membayar atau mendekati Kristal untuk memilihnya. Irene kembali mengepalkan tangannya lebih keras lagi hingga buku jemarinya terlihat memutih saat melihat Luhan berjalan melewati koridor bagian dalam kampus. Suasana sudah sangat hening sekarang, sejak satu jam yang lalu, waktu belajar sudah habis.

"Luhan!"Suara teriakkannya terdengar, menggertak keras dan spontan membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Irene berjalan mendekat, menuju kearah Luhan dan berhasil membuat gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Suara dengusan panjang terdengar dari Irene. Gadis itu maju, merapatkan tubuhnya lantas telapak tangan kanannya langsung mencekal pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan erat-erat membuatnya terkejut dan mengangkat sepasang bola matanya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya gentar. Irene menarik tubuh Luhan, menghantamnya tepat merapat ketembok membuat Luhan meringis kesakitan merasakan punggungnya dibentur keras-keras. Dia meronta, berusaha memberontak namun cekalan tangan Irene sangat kuat membekap dirinya sekarang. Luhan mengigit bibirnya kuat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyanya lagi bingung. Sama sekali tidak mengerti—mengapa mendadak—Irene menarik tubuhnya secara paksa. Luhan mendesah, merasakan dadanya sedikit sesak sekarang.

"Katakan padaku, kau pasti sengaja berlaku curang kan? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memenangkan kontes dancer itu? Bahkan, dancemu tidak jauh lebih baik dariku!"gertaknya serius membuat Luhan menggeleng cepat, berusaha mencekal hipotesa buruk Irene. Itu sama sekali tidak benar, tentu. Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir atau merencanakan untuk berlaku curang bahkan, dia tidak ingin untuk menang.

"aku tidak tahu"desisnya serak, membuat Irene makin mengeratkan cekalan tangannya menekan nadi pergelangan tangan Luhan kuat-kuat. Gadis itu meringis, mengerang merasakan nadinya ditekan dan rasanya ngilu, nyeri sekali seperti ditusuk belati tajam. Irene langsung berdecak, bergumam pelan dengan bola mata menatap kearah gadis itu penuh ejekkan, olokkan, membuatnya menjadi begitu terpojok sekarang. " _Well,_ mungkin jauh lebih baik untuk membuatmu tidak bisa mengikuti kontestan dance seumur hidup…"ujarnya tertawa puas lantas mengangkat sepatu higheelsnya menghantam kakinya keras-keras. Luhan menjerit merasakan ujung _stilleto_ a yang runcing tepat menghantam tulang kakinya. Luhan menangis, jari-jarinya terkoyak berdarah. Gadis berambut pink itu masih belum puas sampai disitu, dia menekan _stilleto_ nya menginjak tulang kaki Luhan sekeras mungkin.

Gadis itu terjatuh, tersungkur dari posisnya. Luhan menangis kesakitan merasakan seluruh tulang kaki kanannya merasa ngilu dan nyeri tiap kali dia berusaha melakukan gerakan kecil. Irene tertawa puas, kelopak matanya mengerut seakan meremehkan lantas meniup lembut wajah Luhan. " _sakit, hm? What a pity_ "desisnya lagi. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, menenggelamkan seluruh ekspresinya tertutup helaian rambutnya sekarang. Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya kuat merasa tidak berdaya, sepertinya kaki kanannya cedera parah terkena hantaman keras dari _stiletto_ Irene. Dia memutar bola matanya, melihat ada darah mengalir, menetes membasahi kakinya.

Irene tersenyum lagi, menghembuskan nafas lega dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang menangis kesakitan dalam posisinya. Dia mengerang, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Gadis itu berteriak, meminta tolong. Pikirannya berkelebat diselimuti rasa takut. Luhan menarik nafas, merasakan kakinya seperti ditimpah bebatuan dengan beban berton-ton rasanya sakit, sangat sakit. Sehun lantas muncul, pria itu muncul didekat tangga kemudian melirik Luhan dalam posisi tersungkur. Luhan menatap Sehun, meringis, menangis kesakitan.

"Sehun, tolong aku sekarang"suaranya yang memohon seperti satu anak panah yang meluncur menghantam hati Sehun. Luhan mengerang, melihat darah mengalir makin deras, mengental membentuk tetesan yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Pria berkulit pucat itu mengernyit, heran. Dia berdiri, tidak melakukan gerakan apapun selain diam dan bertanya-tanya. Ada sisi hatinya memberontak, sisi benci dan ketus, ditambah gejolak penuh amarah tiap kali melihat Luhan.

"Sehun…"suaranya yang diiringi isak tangsi kembali menggebu-gebu berdengung ditelinga Sehun. Dia lantas mendekat, melangkah menuju kearah Luhan lantas terkejut melihat ada darah tepat didaerah telapak kakinya. "kau kenapa?"tanyanya terkejut masih dengan nada membeku dan tajam, seperti cadas. Luhan mengigit bibirnya, tidak menjawab apapun. Bibirnya terbungkam rapat-rapat. Sehun terdiam lagi, dalam waktu lima detik Sehun masih dalam posisi seperti itu berdiri dihadapan Luhan lantas mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "kau ingin mengelabuiku dengan taktik palsumu, ini?"ujarnya dingin. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Sehun intens.

"aku tahu, sifat kedua orangtuamu yang licik itu pasti akan menurun padamu jangan pernah berpura-pura didepanku"suaranya yang beku menyahut membuat Luhan meringis, air matanya yang hangat mengalir pelan bergulir dipipinya. Ini seperti bukan Sehun yang dia kenal, dia jauh berbeda seperti perumpamaan seseorang pemberontak. _Ketus, dingin, kokoh dan tajam_ sulit ditaklukkan. Sehun tidak pernah sedingin ini kepadanya. Perlahan, Luhan kembali merasakan ada bola api melahap habis detak jantungnya rasanya panas sekali. Sehun mulai berbalik dan kembali berjalan menjauh. Tangis gadis itu meledak, terisak, punggung dan bibirnya bergetar dalam satu birama yang sama. Luhan menarik tubuhnya, merangkak berusaha sekuat tenaganya sendiri untuk mengatasi rasa sakit yang menusuk tulangnya. Sepertinya ada bagian tulangnya yang bergeser, ada bagian sendi yang berputar seperti sebuah bola yang melenceng dari sebuah soket. Darahnya menetes, menodai lantai saat Luhan berusaha menarik kakinya setengah mati.

Sehun berhenti melangkah. Kakinya spontan terdiam, dalam kurun waktu satu menit dia memutar kepalanya, menilik sepasang mata elangnya melihat Luhan menangis sembari merangkak dengan darah berceceran diatas lantai mengalir dari bagian kakinya yang memang benar-benar terluka parah dengan kulit tersayat, terkoyak memperlihatkan daging bagian dalam. Ada rasa hangat mengaliri dinding hatinya, melelehkan kebekuan dan bongkahan batu yang berdiri kokoh disana. Tidak, dia benci Luhan. Batinnya mendelesak, menahannya untuk melangkah. Tapi ada sebelah hatinya ikut melakukan pemberontakan keras, menyentuh titik terlemah dalam dirinya saat melihat Luhan menangis. Sehun meneguk ludahnya lantas berlari, kembali memutar tubuhnya menemui Luhan.

"Kau baik – baik saja _?"_ suaranya masih tetap beku namun sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan ada setitik perasaan gusar dan khawatir bergelut menyelimuti sepasang mata elangnya. Luhan diam, tidak menjawab apa-apa, bibirnya seakan terbungkam rapat-rapat. Sehun menunduk, membungkukkan tubuhnya lantas memeluk tubuh Luhan didepan dadanya, kembali merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Luhan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sehun sementara pria itu mulai mengangkat tubuh Luhan didalam dekapannya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menjagamu….sekarang"bisiknya membuat dada Luhan kembali merasa nyeri.

Dulu, Sehun selalu menggendong tubuhnya seperti ini.

 **Luhan'** **s View.**

Ada rasa perih bergantian menusuk-nusuk dadaku, berganti rasa ngilu, nyeri dan berdenyut tidak tertahankan. Rasanya sangat mengejutkan, aku merasakan sebagian diriku seperti lumpuh dan mati rasa. Ini tidak mungkin. Dokter mengatakan bahwa kaki kananku mengalami cidera hebat, berupa pergeseran sendi dijari kaki menyebabkan aku harus kehilangan satu cita-cita terbesarku. Menjadi seorang _dancer_ terkenal. Aku terisak hebat, mengigit bibirku keras-keras. Aku sekarang bergantung pada satu tongkat ini, _aku pincang_. Aku cacat. Aku menggeleng keras, berteriak histeris. Hidupku sudah benar-benar hancur sekarang. Jonginn langsung memeluk tubuhku erat-erat, lengannya mencengkramku berusaha untuk menyadarkanku untuk sadar. Untuk percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Semuanya buruk,_ semua tidak seperti apa yang aku inginkan.

 _Aku cacat, aku kehilangan_ _Sehu_ _n, tidak ada seseorang peduli padaku._ Aku tahu itu. Apa gunaku untuk hidup didunia ini jika tidak ada seseorangpun mengetahui atau menyadari bahwa aku ini hidup. Aku menangis, terisak lagi mengusap air mata yang mengalir hangat diwajahku. Aku masih bisa merasakan Jongin menarik tubuhku didalam dekapannya, dekapannya yang hangat. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku rapat-rapat dibahunya yang kekar merasakan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari kaos dan kulitnya. Aku mengigit bibirku keras hingga menimbulkan bercak putih memucat membekas meninggalkan jejak garis-garis gigiku disana.

Aku sadar, Sehun sudah sangat membenciku bahkan kemarin dia hanya mengantarkan kerumah sakit lantas mengatakan bahwa semua itu terpaksa. Aku bisa mendapatkan tatapan penuh kebencian, tidak suka, dendam dan amarah bergelut membuat seluruh dadaku berdenyut. Dia dulu tidak pernah seperti itu. _Dimana pandangan penuh hangatnya_? Semua hilang, sirna tanpa bekas. Aku terisak lagi, kali ini lebih hebat saat sesuatu gelombang menerjang diriku dengan dahsyat. Menenggelamkan diriku dalam-dalam.

"Sehun sudah sangat membenciku"Suaraku tertahan, sumbang dan bergetar terkena hembusan angin. Jongin mengusap lembut punggungku, aku merasakan dia mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam diantara helaian rambut cokelatku. Aku teringat Sehun, dia selalu melakukan ini kepadaku. Dia selalu memelukku, meminjamkan bahunya, mengusap punggungku. Semua klise itu makin membuatku _hancur_ dan merasakan seluruh tubuhku bergetar memberikan sebuah gejolak hebat.

" _Tidak,_ Sehun mencintaimu"mendadak, suara Jongin terdengar seperti satu bualan menakutkan ditelingaku. Itu sama sekali tidak benar, yang dia katakan hanyalah sebatas kalimat bohong untuk menghiburku karena aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Sehun lagi didekatku. _Dia sudah sangat menjauh,_ jauh sekali hingga rasanya seperti sebuah ilusi untuk bisa mengenggam tangannya.

"dia pantas membenciku, dia bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis yang jauh lebih baik dariku"suaraku tertahan, ada pukulan berat menghantam tepat bagian dadaku membuat nafasku menjadi berderu-deru, bergelanyar liar dan tersenggal. Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, sepasang bola matanya yang hangat kembali menatapku sementara tangannya menangkup dikedua pipiku. Aku mendesah, berusaha menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengatur nafas dan detak jantungku yang semakin tidak terkuasai.

"Percaya padaku, Sehun masih sangat mencintaimu"suaranya yang lembut, cukup berhasil membuat hormon emosiku menjadi sedikit normal. Aku menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam, menekuk lututku dan kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku beberapa kali merasakan punggung dan bibirku bergetar dalam getaran ambigu yang samar, menciptakan suara kecil yang naïf dan menyayat. Aku bingung, aku tidak tahu apa yang semestinya sedang aku rasakan. Rasanya, semua ini sangat asing padaku. Dan, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. _Tidak pernah sama sekali_. Karena dipikiranku hanya sekedar berkelebat bahwa aku dan Sehun akan bersatu, hidup bahagia, selamanya, tanpa halangan atau rintangan apapun. Aku tahu bahwa aku bukanlah hidup dinegeri dongeng yang dapat hidup tanpa masalah seperti itu. Aku memang bodoh.

 _Tolol._ Aku kan sekarang gadis pincang dan seorang Sehun yang sempurna pasti tidak mau berpacaran dengan gadis sepertiku, gadis pincang, gadis pincang, kau gadis cacat. Suara itu berkelebat dalam benakku, berputar keras, berdengung membuat seluruh nadiku bergetar, ada sesuatu yang menelusup kedalam jantungku membuatnya berdebar begitu cepat. _Tidak! itu tidak benar!_ aku bukan gadis pincang.

"aku akan mengatakan pada Sehun, dia pasti mengerti perasaanmu"ujar Jongin lagi membuatku langsung mengangkat wajah, menengadah lantas tersenyum penuh olokkan. Aku yakin itu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Bahkan, kemarin saat aku berada dirumah sakit, saat aku menjerit kesakitan, dia hanya menatapku beku, tidak simpatik, merasa hatinya tidak tergugah sedikitpun melihat rona wajahku saat menahan sakit. Dia hanya berdiri beberapa meter dariku, tanpa berniat mengenggam tanganku atau memberikan sebuah dukungan keras. Aku butuh semangat saat itu saat dokter mengatakan bahwa aku pincang. Aku merasakan duniaku berputar keras, seperti _rollercoaster._

Aku menyentuh bagian leherku, aku masih bisa merasakan ada liontin potongan hati disana dikelilingi berlian kecil. Itu adalah sepotong hati, satu bagian lagi ada pada Sehun dan satu bagian padaku menandakan bahwa hatiku dan hatinya itu menyatu seperti kalung ini apabila bertemu dan disatukan. Aku terisak, merasakan dadaku memanas saat berusaha mengingat itu. _Itu menyakitkan, untukku, tentu saj_ a. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana perasaan seseorang saat seorang yang kau cintai mendadak menjadi seorang sangat membencimu. Sehun sudah sangat muak kepadaku, bahkan dia sangat tidak sudi untuk melirikku sedikitpun. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun sekarang, tidak pada kedua orangtuaku yang bermasalah dan nyaris mencelakai appanya, mungkin semua ini memang tanda-tanda bahwa seorang Justin tidak cocok untukku. _Gadis pincang._

Aku kembali beranjak bangkit dari atas kursi kayu, dengan bantuan satu tongkat membuat Jongin menatapku bingung. "aku ingin sendiri, tolong jangan ikuti aku"desisku lagi sembari mengusap air mata yang menetes diwajahku. Pria itu diam, heran lantas menatapku khawatir. "Aku akan baik-baik saja"ujarku lagi mampu mengartikan arti tatapan matanya yang terarah padaku. Jongin mengangguk mengerti, aku langsung memutar tubuhku untuk berbalik, masuk kembali kedalam gedung kampus, meninggalkan taman berguguran daun maple. Aku bisa merasakan ada sensasi tidak enak menjalar dalam diriku, beberapa pasang mata menatapku kasihan, iba, ada beberapa menatapku sinis dan sebagian lagi seakan meremehkan. Aku hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu, berpura untuk tidak mengetahui bagaimana rasanya ditatap sedemikian rupa seakan aku adalah seorang gadis paling malang sedunia. _Cukup menyedihkan._

Bola mataku terpekur, mendadak berhenti terarah pada satu pemandangan yang langsung membuat dadaku berdesis ngilu. Aku membungkam bibirku, merasakan sekujur tubuhku menjadi beku. Aku melihat Iren didalam ruangan latihan, dia sekarang menggantikan posisiku semula sebagai _kapten dance_ r. Dia yang melatih dan memimpin anggota dance dikampusku. _Rasanya sakit sekali_. Seharusnya aku yang berada didalam ruangan itu, meliukkan tubuhku, mengikuti irama musik, menari didepan banyak orang, mewujudkan cita-citaku sebagai seorang _dancer_ terkenal dan populer. Ada rasa bangga tersendiri begitu mengetahui namaku melejit dikalangan dunia sebagai _dancer._

Tapi mengingat kondisiku sekarang; itu ilusi. Kau tahu itu hanya halusinasiku saja sekarang _, lucu sekali_. Aku melihat ada Sehun, menemaninya latihan, tersenyum, bertepuk tangan. Seharusnya dia mendukungku sekarang, aku membutuhkan dukungannya untuk memberikanku sebuah semangat. Aku tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, mungkin sekedar senyuman atau tatapan yang mengartikan bahwa dia peduli itu semua sudah sangat cukup untukku.

 _Aku nyaris mati._

Merasakan dadaku seakan ditusuk paku tajam, Sehun sangat mendukung Irene, bahkan saat perlombaan dancer kemarin dia sudah menunjukkan sikap bosan padaku, muak dan benci saat aku tampil, tatapannya menandakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tertarik sedikitpun—pada aksi—danceku kemarin. Aku kembali menatap kearah kaki kananku yang dibalut _gips_. Aku benci diriku yang sekarang, diriku yang pincang membuatku sulit sekali untuk mewujudkan impianku.

Aku sekarang sudah sangat mengerti, mengapa ada sebagian orang menganggap bahwa dunia ini tidak faktanya, aku merasakan itu sekarang. Membayangkan bahwa ada banyak gadis mampu mengejar cita-cita mereka, membuktikan bahwa mereka bisa. Tapi tidak denganku. Kakiku tidak bisa dibuat untuk menari, lagi. Aku membungkam bibirku rapat-rapat berusaha untuk menahan isak tangis yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meledak, memuncah seperti nuklir. Air mataku menetes lagi, dari ujung sudut kelopak mataku membasahi pipi dan bulu-bulu mataku. Semua orang yang menari didalam ruangan itu seperti berusaha mengolok diriku, menertawakanku yang tidak bisa lagi mengejar cita-citaku.

Aku merasakan bahwa semua orang menertawakanku sekarang, tidak ada yang peduli bahkan seseorang yang sangat aku percayai sedikitpun. Aku masih tetap berdiri didepan ruangan ini, dengan tatapan beralih kearah Sehun. Aku memandangi punggungnya yang kokoh saat berdiri. Aku ingin memeluk tubuhnya sekarang, melingkarkan lenganku diperutnya, mencium aroma tubuhnya yang nyaman dan sangat aku sukai tapi lagi-lagi itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Aku terisak, suara tangisku memuncah membuat Sehunn yang tadi sedang berdiri membelakangi diriku mendadak memutar tubuhnya. Dia terkejut, sepasang bola matanya menatapku heran. Aku membungkam bibirku rapat-rapat saat sepasang mata elangnya menatapku. Aku merasakan tubuhku terbakar, dia melirikku sangat ketus seakan berusaha untuk menertawai diriku yang sekarang pincang. Sehun sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang, aku memang pincang.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sehun'** **s View**

Aku terkejut, begitu mendengar suara isak tangis seseorang lantas memutar tubuhku dan melihat Luhan berdiri dibelakangku. _Apakah sejak tadi dia berdiri disitu? Memandangi diriku sejak tadi?_ Ada sesuatu mengiris hatiku melihat dirinya sekarang pincang, bergantung pada satu tongkat untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Rasanya sakit dan pedih sekali mengingat bahwa orang yang aku cintai sekarang makin menjauh, dan mendadak perasaan muak dan benci terkadang muncul didadaku saat tahu bahwa dia adalah anak dari kedua orang terkutuk itu. _Ya, kedua orang tuanya tentu saja._ Sepasang mata rusanya menatapku lagi, dalam membuat dadaku bergetar. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia tersiksa dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Aku tahu, dia sudah tidak bisa menari lagi, salah satu hobby dan cita-citanya. Aku melihat ada titik-titik air mata diwajahnya, mengalir kepipinya aku merasakan dadaku kembali disiram timah panas membuatnya menjadi ciut dan berdesis memanas. Aku ingin mengusap air mata itu, mengingatkan bahwa aku ada disini, didekatnya tapi tidak bisa.

Aku masih sedikit membenci Luhan. Jadi, apakah _ending_ dari novel yang aku buat tentang Luhan ternyata tidak berakhir bahagia. Cerita indah itu harus berakhir dengan sebuah luka, tangisan, patah hati dan kebencian. Aku mengepalkan tanganku berusaha untuk menguasai emosi yang membabi buta pada diriku sekarang. Luhan mendekat, dia berusaha untuk melangkah mendekat kearahku dengan bantuan tongkat. Dia pincang, satu kenyataan yang membuatku makin bersalah. Langkah ketukan tongkatnya berdengung keras dalam telingaku, aku memutar bola mataku ketus dan dingin lantas menatapnya seakan menegaskan untuk menjauh.

"jangan temui aku lagi"suara itu muncul dari bibirku. Seperti sebuah kutukan, tiba-tiba. Membuat Luhan langsung berhenti melangkah, sepasang mata rusanya kembali menatapku dalam berusaha menguak perasaan yang bergelut didalam dadaku. Aku merasakan dadaku kembali berderu.

"kau membenciku?"suaranya yang penuh gemetar membuat diriku tidak sanggup untuk berdiri disini, aku merasa bahwa aku sudah sangat bersalah dan menjadi seorang paling kejam didunia. Aku tidak berhak berlaku seperti ini. Sepasang bola mataku kembali menatapnya dengan nanar, membuat tubuh Luhan kembali gemetar. Aku bisa melihat ada rona ketakutan didalam ekspresinya, seakan menyatakan bahwa dia takut dengan ekspresiku sekarang. Aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli, aku kembali menggeletukkan gigiku kesal.

"aku sudah bilang, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi denganmu"aku kembali mengusap bagian leherku berusaha menemukan kalung yang melingkar disana lantas menarik liontin hati dileherku dengan paksa, membuat rantainya putus dan l _iontin_ hatinya jatuh meloncat kelantai. Sepasang bola mataku melirik kearah lehernya, aku melihat dia masih memakai liontin itu. Aku mendekat, kearah Luhan, dan dengan terpaksa ikut menarik liontin hati yang masih dia pakai dengan sempurna. Bentuk potongan hati itu ikut terjatuh, meluncur dibawah kakinya.

Luhan mengigit bibir, berusaha untuk tidak menangis hingga matanya terlihat memerah berusaha untuk menahan air mata. Bibirnya beberapa kali terlihat gemetar. "kau sudah tidak mempunyai ikatan apapun lagi denganku "Luhan menatapku terkejut, tidak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang sekarang aku katakan.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf"

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan"

"kau pantas membenciku"suara Luhan kembali memenuhi telingaku, rasanya sangat menyakitkan mendengarnya sehancur ini didepanku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli, kedua tanganku sudah terkepal sempurna menonjolkan urat-urat hijau kebiruan muncul disana meninggalkan jejak membiru. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambutnya yang tergerai. Gadis itu langsung mengangguk mengerti lantas berbalik, memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi dari hadapanku sekarang. Aku merasakan nafasku tercekat, rasanya sangat sakit seperti ini.

Aku bingung apa yang semestinya aku lakukan; apakah aku harus memilih Luhan atau keluargaku. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai seorang gadis dari orang tua yang berniat menghancurkan keluargaku, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Luhan nyaris terjatuh dengan satu tongkat menyangga tubuhnya. Kepalan tanganku makin mengeras, aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku langsung dider denyutan hebat.

Aku merasa tersiksa dengan mendadak berputar, mengingat kepingan-kepingan kenangan saat dimana aku bersama Luhan. Menikmati musim panas _dipadang Dandelion,_ mencium aroma tubuhnya yang beraroma permen karet, memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat lantas membiarkan gadis itu terhanyut dalam kecupan bibirku. Aku ingin kembali kemasa-masa itu. Aku mohon. Aku beberapa kali mengerjapkan mataku, aku ingin terjatuh, merasakan tubuhku nyaris merosot, aku mendesah panjang berusaha mengendalikan emosi yang tidak terkendali, kian lama kian bertubi-tubi hingga rasanya sulit untuk aku kuasai seorang diri. Aku memandang kearah pintu, Luhan sudah tidak ada lagi disana, dia sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Aku meneguk ludahku.

Aku sudah kehilangan gadis itu.

 **Luhan's** **View**

Aku berharap ada seseorang dengan baik hati membunuh diriku. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini, sekarang appaku ditangkap oleh polisi karena terbukti melakukan kasus korupsi. Aku kembali mengigit bibirku, air mataku makin menetes sekarang. Aku kembali menjadi bahan gunjingan, olokan dan remehan karena appaku. Aku langsung berjalan tersaruk meninggalkan mereka semua, temanku dikampus yang selalu menghinaku. Aku kembali berlari menuju keatas balkon kampus. Aku ingin mati sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang aku harapkan. Semua yang aku punya sudah hancur.

JSehun, cita-citaku, kedua orangtuaku. Mereka semua sudah sangat menjauh dari kondisiku sekarang. Apa lagi yang harus aku harapkan? Kalimat demi kalimat yang tadi menyambutku seperti satu senapan tajam dan terbakar. Aku sangat ingat tiap bentuk kata-kata mereka, aku sangat ingat dan menempel jelas didalam benakku. Aku melihat bagaimana cara mereka menatapku, menganggap bahwa aku adalah anak dari keluarga yang buruk. Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan sebagai anak dari mereka, tapi itu semua sudah takdirku.

Mereka semua menghinaku, termasuk Sehun yang menatapku dengan tatapan benci seakan aku memang sangat hina dimatanya. Tidak ada sesuatupun yang membuatku menonjol atau terlihat lebih dimatanya. Karena aku sekarang hanya seorang gadis pincang yang lahir dari kedua orang tua berantakan. Aku mendesah, berdiri diatas balkon dengan sepasang bola mata menatap kearah bawah. Aku terisak lagi, tangisku makin menjadi-jadi.

 _Aku ingin mati._

 _Aku ingin mati saja._

Aku mengigit bibirku lagi, merasa gusar begitu tatapanku melihat ketinggian dibawah sana. Hembusan angin langsung menerpa kulit wajahku, aku merasakan tulangku menjadi beku. Aku meneguk ludahku lagi begitu mengingat tentang kedua orang tuaku, mereka yang sama sekali tidak peduli padaku, mereka yang selalu bertengkar, beradu mulut didepanku, aku masih sangat ingat saat dimana appa menjambak rambut eomma, menampar pipinya keras hingga mengeluarkan darah setetes dari lubang hidungnya, aku ingat waktu appa membawa seorang wanita kedalam rumah dan eomma ikut membawa seorang pria.

Mereka tidak memperdulikanku, bahkan eomma sering memukuli diriku untuk tidak membicarakan apapun tentang perselingkuhannya. Aku mengerti, tidak ada seincipun perasaan peduli mereka terhadapku. Aku terkadang berpikir untuk apa sebenarnya aku dilahirkan jika mereka sama sekali tidak menganggap bahwa aku ada? Mereka tidak peduli jika aku pincang, bahkan mereka memarahi diriku, menghinaku. Rasanya, sakit sekali seakan ada bagian sebelah sisi hatiku memberikan sebuah pemberontakan keras untuk melawan. Lantas, aku kembali diterjang oleh sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa mengejar cita-citaku untuk menari dan Sehun menjauhiku.

Aku maju selangkah, lebih dekat dengan ujung balkon bersiap untuk terjun kebawah. Tidak ada lagi yang seharusnya aku pertahankan, semuanya sudah hancur, berjalan diluar keinginanku. Jika aku boleh memilih, aku menginginkan kehidupan seperti gadis kampus kebanyakan, dimana mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu remaja dengan bersenang-senang, tersenyum, menikmati makan malam bersama keluarga, merayakan hari Valentine, bertukar kado saat natal, merasakan kehangatan dan semangat hidup dalam diri mereka.

Tidak seperti diriku yang sekarang. Hidup dalam ambang ketakutan. Aku memejamkan mataku, bersiap untuk melangkahkan tubuhku jatuh kebawah, mati atau setidaknya tidak lagi merasa sakit hati. Kakiku maju lagi, aku merasa sudah berdiri tepat diujung balkon. Aku kembali membuka kedua mataku, aku terkejut melihat sudah banyak orang berkumpul dibawah gedung mengetahui ada seseorang ingin bunuh diri dibalkonnya. Aku terisak, merasakan tubuhku gemetar.

Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku hanya ingin mati. Aku lantas maju, kakiku sudah menyentuh titik paling ujung hingga akhirnya merasakan pergelangan tangan kiriku ditarik seseorang. Aku memutar bola mataku terkejut melihat Jongin sudah berdiri dibelakangku, dia melarangku, menarik tubuhku untuk cepat menjauh dari balkon. Dadaku tersentak lagi, diliputi perasaan kecewa. Aku sangat berharap bahwa itu Sehun, dia memeluk tubuhku atau melindungi diriku dalam dekapannya. Satu kenyataan yang membuatku makin merasa bersalah. Jongin menarik diriku, aku bisa melihat ada rona ketakutan muncul dari sepasang bola matanya. Dia menatapku, tubuhku memucat dan dingin.

"Luhan, jangan lakukan hal ini lagi"bisiknya panik. Aku menangis, air mataku menetes. Aku terisak hebat, beberapa kali berusaha menelan gumpalan yang muncul dikerongkonganku. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali."aku hanya ingin mati, tidak ada seseorang pun peduli padaku"

"Kau salah, aku peduli"

"tapi tidak pada kedua orang tuaku dan Sehun, mereka membenciku, mereka tidak menyukaiku sama sekali"nafasku tercekat begitu mengetahui satu kenyataan itu. Jongin menggeleng, aku merasakan tangannya mengusap lembut rambutku berusaha untuk menengkan diriku sekarang. Aku merasakan tubuhku gemetar, ketakutan. Aku mohon, aku ingin Sehun disebelahku. Tapi dia tidak ada sekarang, dia sudah sangat jauh, tidak peduli apapun tentangku. Bahkan, Sehun ikut mengolokku lewat tatapannya begitu mengetahui appa dipenjara. Aku tidak tahu apapun, kenapa harus aku yang disalahkan. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan dari seorang appa, seorang eomma, sebuah keluarga utuh bahagia.

"aku akan membantumu mengatakan pada Sehun"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Dia sudah muak padaku"

"Itu tidak benar"ujarnya lagi. Aku menenggelamkan diriku didalam dekapannya. "Sehun muak padaku"suaraku terdengar terbata-bata. "kau benar, aku benci padamu"aku tersentak saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu berdengung kedalam telingaku, aku kenal suara ini. Aku mengangkat wajahku, menjauhkan tubuhku dari Jongin saat mendengar suara Sehun. Dia berdiri tidak jauh dariku dengan sepasang mata elang yang menusuk. Dadaku tersentak, rasanya seperti sesuatu menyergap jantungku, menekannya dengan keras. Aku menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

 _"Tutup mulut mu Bajingan_!"Jongin menatap Sehun nanar seakan merasa kesal dan emosi pada ucapan pria berkulit pucat itu barusan. Aku menunduk, merasa malu pada diriku. Aku merasa seorang gadis paling menjijikan karena Sehun begitu membenciku. Jongin ingin beranjak bangkit dari posisinya, lantas menerjang rahang Sehun keras diiringi suara tulang remuk bergemeletuk. Aku tersentak, menggeleng kuat, berusaha untuk menjerit namun suara ditenggorokanku seakan tertahan dalam-dalam. Aku melihat darah menetes dari ujung bibirnya. Sehun langsung jatuh tersungkur.

Aku menggeleng, berusaha untuk menghentikan Jongin. Dia kembali menerjang hidung Sehun, aku merangkak berusaha menahan rasa denyut yang menggelenyar dalam kakiku. Aku mengigit bibirku lantas menarik tubuh Sehun dalam dekapanku, aku memeluknya erat-erat sembari mengusap darah dibibirnya. Dia sempat terkejut, menatap bolamataku. Semenit berikutnya, sepasang bola mata itu kembali berubah membeku, ketus dan tajam sembari mendorong tubuhku untuk menjauh darinya.

Aku merasakan tubuhku menjadi nyeri. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat Sehun seakan muak padaku. Aku langsung menjauhkan tangaku darinya, aku merasa tidak pantas untuk memeluk Sehun. Tatapannya seperti api yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membakar diriku, Sehun langung beranjak bangkit masih dengan bola mata menatapku nanar.

Aku menundukkan wajahku merasakan tubuhku ciut saat dia berusaha menatapku seperti itu. Dimana Sehun yang dulu, yang selalu menatapku lembut dan hangat? Yang bersedia untuk mengecup bibirku lembut. Aku tidak kenal dengan pria didepanku sekarang, dia sudah sangat jauh berbeda. Perbedaan yang sangat mencolok. Air mataku jatuh, menetes dipipiku, berlanjut setetes lagi, dan setetes lagi. Sehun lantas menjauh, dia berbalik, meninggalkan diriku lagi disini.

Dia membenciku.

 **Sehun's** **View**

Ada dua sisi dalam hatiku terasa saling menusuk, berusaha mendominasi pikiranku. Aku cinta Luhan namun dilain sisi aku membencinya. Aku merasa sakit tiap kali dia berusaha menatapku dengan pandangan perihnya, tatapan yang seakan menegaskan bahwa dia tidak ingin dia jauh-jauh dariku. _Tidak, lupakan itu_. Aku menggeleng cepat berusaha mengusir sekelebat pikiran yang berusaha mempengaruhi pikiranku. Aku mendesah lagi, merasakan bagaimana Luhan memeluk tubuhku tadi. Tubuhnya gemetar, ketakutan. Aku tahu seharusnya aku ada disebelahnya, memberinya semangat dan dukungan. Dia membutuhkan diriku disebelahnya tapi aku justru tidak ada, aku mengoloknya, menjauhinya, membenci dirinya.

"Luhan pincang karena aku menginjak kakinya dengan stiletto dua hari yang lalu. Kau tahu, aku pikir gadis itu cocok menerimanya"aku mengernyitkan alis, mendengar suara Irene menggema dilorong kampus, aku melihatnya sedang menghubungi seseorang lewat ponsel. Dadaku berdesir, bergetar keras merasakan tubuhku mendadak dialiri listrik. _Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?_

"aku sengaja membuatnya cidera agar dia tidak bisa mengambil posisiku sebagai kapten dance"ujarnya dengan tawa puas, diiringi senyum licik. Aku menganga, meneguk ludahku lantas menggeleng tidak percaya. Langkahku tersaruk, mengepalkan tanganku lagi untuk menemui Irene sekarang. Gadis itu terkejut kemudian menutup ponselnya spontan begitu melihatku sudah berdiri didepannya, aku mencekal pergelangan tangannya keras. "Katakan padaku, kau yang mencelakai Luhan?"teriakku gentar dengan emosi meluap-luap, merasakan sensasi panas menyebar dalam dadaku. Irene memucat, kelopak matanya melebar lantas menggeleng kuat memperlihatkan ekspresi seakan tidak mengerti dengan ucapanku.

"Aku mendengar semua pembicaraanmu ditelepon"dia mati kutu, sekarang merasa sudah kepergok mati. Gadis itu langsung meronta, berusaha agar aku melepaskan tangannya. Aku makin mengeratkan cengkramanku, hingga menimbulkan jejak merah membekas disana membuat Irene meringis kesakitan."Tidak, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Katakan yang sejujurnya"

"Aku bicara jujur padamu"ujarnya menggertak lantas tangannya berhasil lolos dari cengkramanku. Dia berlari, berusaha untuk menghindari dari sekarang. Aku menggeletukkan gigi kesal, mengepalkan tanganku dalam-dalam kemudian ikut mengejar Irene. Gadis itu berlari jauh, menuju kearah tangga untuk turun kelantai bawah. Aku mengejarnya, kembali menarik tangannya lagi didalam tanganku.

"Aku akan mengadukan semua ini kepolisi"ujarku lagi, dia menggeleng berusaha untuk menolak, mencekal semua kata-kataku. Wajahnya makin memucat, bibirnya nyaris memutih dan sedikit kebiruan memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutan, panik dan gusar. Aku langsung menarik tubuhnya, namun Irene langsung mendorong tubuhku, membuat kakiku terpelintir, kehilangan keseimbangan, berteriak saat ujung sepatuku menginjak ujung anak tangga dan langsung terguling-guling diatas tangga. Aku mengerang, merasakan kepalaku berputar hebat, berdenyut dengan pelipis terasa hangat berbenturan keras dengan semen tangga. Tubuhku terasa nyeri diiringi suara geletukkan tajam dari seluruh tubuhku

Aku mengerang, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menohok tepat bagian mataku setelah sedetik sebelumnya tulang mataku terasa remuk menghantam ujung tepian tangga. Aku merasakan pandanganku gelap, samar, dan berputar-putar. Aku berusaha kembali membuka kedua mataku, tapi aku tidak dapat melihat apapun lagi.

Aku merasa pandanganku diselimuti kegelapan, sama sekali tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun, aku mengerjapkan mataku lagi tapi semuanya masih tetap seperti semula. Tidak berhasil memberikan sebuah dampak atau pengaruh hebat sedikitpun. Ini tidak mungkin.

 _Aku tidak mungkin buta._

 _Aku tidak mungkin buta._

 _Aku tidak mungkin buta._

 **Author's View**

Luhan menangis, saat kakinya yang dibalut oleh _gips_ itu kembali mengeluarkan darah akibat terkena benturan keras saat dia ditarik oleh Jongin untuk menjauh dari balkon. Gadis itu mengerang, kesakitan. Menjerit-jerit berusaha menahan rasa sakit dikakinya. Dokter yang menangani Luhan berusaha untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari sana, dengan kain kassa dan alkohol. Luhan berteriak lantas sedikit menghentikan suaranya begitu mendengar tangis seorang wanita tepat disebelah ranjangnya, ada satu ranjang yang baru saja masuk dan berada tepat disebelahnya. Luhan memutar sepasang bola matanya, merasakan dadanya berdebar-debar lantas melihat seorang laki-laki yang terbaring tepat disebelahnya.

 _Sehun_ _. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin_. Laki-laki itu pasti bukan Sehun, Luhan berusaha mengerjapkan matanya lantas beranjak duduk diatas kasur membuat dokter yang mengobati kakinya mengernyit heran, menahan Luhan untuk tidak bergerak. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, air matanya kembali mengalir saat melihat Sehun disebelahnya. "Luhan…"Suara Jongin terdengar, sembari berlari untuk menahan Luhan. Tapi gadis itu masih tetap waswas, sepasang mata rusanya melebar kemudian mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat melihat Sehun berbaring diatas ranjang dengan dahi berdarah.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Suaranya gemetar, bertanya kearah seorang wanita bermata abu-abu disebelah Sehun. Wanita itu menggulirkan air matanya, merasa tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Luhan meringis, berusaha berjalan menuju kearah Sehun dengan tersaruk dan kaki berdarah hingga semen dibawahnya terlihat bernoda terkena tetesan merah kental. "Sehun … buta"ujar wanita itu lagi. Luhan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat, nafasnya berderu tajam, tersenggal lantas menggeleng keras berusaha untuk tidak percaya. Tangisnya meledak, dia langsung menghambur berjalan kearah Sehun, mengenggam tangannya yang terkulai lemas diatas ranjang.

"bagaimana mungkin?! Ini tidak benar"dia menukas dengan suara nyaris tanpa suara, merasa shock, terkejut seakan dadanya diremas dan digedor keras-keras. Air matanya meluncur dahsyat, mengalir kembali membasahi pipinya. Bola mata Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun yang memucat dengan kelopak mata tertutup rapat.

 _Sehun_ _tidak akan buta._

Dia pasti tidak buta.

Luhan menggeleng, membayangkan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa lagi memandang sepasang mata elang milik Sehun, sepasang bola mata yang selalu membuatnya hangat dan tenang, dia tidak akan bisa menemukan tatapan ketus Sehun lagi. Dia pasti akan merindukan saat dimana pria itu memandangnya beku dan tajam, seperti kemarin atau tatapan lembut dan nyaman seperti dulu. Luhan mengigit bibirnya, berusaha menguasai emosi yang tidak terkendali menerjang dirinya sekarang. "buka matamu dan lihat aku disini"ucap Luhan sumbang, tapi Sehun tidak merespon apapun. Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya keras-keras memutar otaknya, membayangkan bahwa tidak ada lagi yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang. Tanpa Sehun, dengan kaki pincang, tanpa seseorang pun yang peduli padanya. Untuk apa lagi dia hidup?

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya menatap kearah wajah Wanita itu, ibu Sehun lantas beralih untuk mendekat dengan langkah pincang. "izinkan aku untuk mendonorkan mataku"desisnya nyaris tidak terdengar membuat bola mata wanita itu melebar, Jongin tercengang lantas menggeleng kuat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"gentarnya tidak percaya. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, menatap kearah Sehun yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"aku mohon, aku tidak ingin Sehun hidup dengan perasaan tersiksa sepertiku, aku ingin dia bahagia"nada suaranya bergetar lagi berusaha membayangkan bagaimana nantinya seorang Sehun buta, hidup dengan diselimuti kegelapan, tanpa cahaya atau apapun. Merasa kesepian. Luhan mengigit bibirnya lagi berusaha menatap Jongin dalam. "dokter tidak bisa mengambil donor mata dari pasien yang sehat"

"Aku pincang! Dan aku tidak sehat"teriaknya lagi membuat semua orang terdiam, membungkam suara tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Bola mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca lagi. "Lebih baik aku mendonorkan mataku untuk Sehun, mata itu jauh lebih berharga dipakai oleh orang sepertinya.. aku merasa bahwa aku tidak perlu untuk hidup lagi, aku sudah kehilangan kaki, cita-cita dan semua orang tidak ada yang peduli padaku lagi"

"Luhan ah—"

"—Jongin, aku mohon"ujarnya berdesis. Dengan tetes darah dikakinya makin menetes, menimbulkan suara desis tetesan air menjatuhi lantai putih rumah sakit dengan aroma antiseptic dan betadine yang kental. Luhan langsung menatap sepasang mata rusa Luhan lama lantas memeluk tubuh gadis itu erat-erat, tubuh mungilnya gemetar, Luhan membungkam bibirnya rapat. "jika aku mati nanti, tolong katakan pada Sehun bahwa aku mencintainya, katakan padanya bahwa aku minta maaf dan tolong katakan juga pada Sehun untuk tidak membenciku"suara itu seperti sebuah petir yang menyambar Jongin. Dia mencengkram tubuh Luhan erat-erat, bisa merasakan cinta gadis itu untuk Sehun. Dia tidak seharusnya berbuat seperti ini.

 **Sehun'** **s View**

 _Aku diam,_ merasakan seluruh tubuhku menegang saat hari ini dokter akan membuka perban yang melilit menutup kedua mata baruku. Aku nyaris saja buta jika tidak mendapatkan donor mata dari seseorang. Aku mendesah, merasakan detik yang berdetak sekarang merasa seperti berabad-abad lamanya, aku mengigit bibirku begitu merasakan tangan dingin dokter itu terasa dipipi wajahku. Dalam waktu satu menit, dengan pelan dan hati-hati membuka lilitan kasa, kini perban itu sudah tidak lagi menutupi kedua mataku. Aku mendengar suara dokter itu berusaha untuk memberi aba-aba padaku, aku mendengarkannya dengan hati-hati sekaligus dengan jantung berdebar, takut jika nanti operasi ini tidak berhasil lantas aku menjadi benar-benar buta.

"Sekarang, buka matamu"suara kembali terdengar, aku mengangguk mengerti dan perlahan-lahan mulai membuka kedua bola mataku. Aku ingin melihat wajah orang-orang disekitarku, rasanya saat aku buta semua disekelilingku menjadi gelap dan itu sangat mengerikan. Aku mulai melihat gradasi cahaya samar-samar menyelinap kedalam mataku, aku melihat wajah Eooma didepanku, wajah Appa, wajah Jongin. Mereka ada didepanku dengan wajah panik. Aku tersenyum. "aku bisa melihat kalian"ujarku lagi, mendadak membuat wajah mereka yang semula panik langsung tersenyum sumringah namun tidak dengan Jongin, dia menatapku dengan pandangan sedih.

Dokter itu memberikan aku sebuah kaca. Aku langsung mengambil cermin itu, menatap wajahku sekarang, melihat sepasang bola mata yang berada diwajahku. Aku melihat ada sepasang mata rusa yang berbinar dicermin itu sekarang. Aku seperti mengenal bola mata itu, aku seakan tahu dan tidak asing dengan bola mata itu. Aku menatap sepasang bola mata yang sangat indah dan mengagumkan itu lama sekali, mata ini mengingatkan aku pada seseorang. Aku mengangkat wajahku lagi. "siapa yang sudah mendonorkan matanya untuku? Aku harus berterima kasih, kurasa"ucapku tersenyum. Aku melihat Jongin menitikkan air mata, aku menatapnya heran sembari memiringkan wajahku kaku.

"ada apa?"tanyaku heran melihat atmosfir tegang yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruanganku, aku merasakan aura disekitarku menjadi kaku dan kikuk. Jongin mendekat, dia memberikan aku sebuah buku. Aku bertanya-tanya heran, meneguk ludahku lagi merasakan dadaku bergetar, seakan ada sesuatu mengganjal ditubuhku sekarang. Kenapa perasaanku menjadi begitu buruk sekarang? apakah sesuatu sedang terjadi? Aku mengambil buku diary itu, buku berwarna putih suci dengan gambar musim panas menghiasi bagian sampulnya, musim panas.—mengingatkan aku—pada Luhan. Aku mendesah panjang, merasakan jari-jariku bergetar sekarang lantas mulai membuka bagian dalam diary itu. Ada tulisan tangan yang manis dan penuh ukiran disana, ada foto aku bersama Luhan. Aku mengernyit, melihat nama ' _Xi Luhan_ ' dibawahnya.

Buku ini milik Luhan. Aku kembali melirik Jongin, berusaha agar dia menjelaskan sesuatu tapi dia hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi sedih membuat dadaku makin bergetar tidak enak, penuh gejolak dahsyat yang sekarang menghantamku cepat.

 **July 25th 2008**

Aku baru membeli buku diary ini, aku pikir, aku akan membagikan seluruh pengalamanku didalam buku ini. Ah ya, aku hanya akan menulis pengalaman dan perasaanku dalam buku ini. Dan hari ini, aku ingin menyatakan bahwa aku sangat bahagia. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku baru saja resmi berpacaran dengan Oh Sehun. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku senang sekali rasanya, dia sangat romantis, tampan dan berbakat. Aku pikir, aku adalah gadis paling beruntung sekarang..

 _-Aku,_ _Luhan_ _yang sedang berbahagia_

 **July 26th 2008**

Baru kemarin aku menulis buku ini. Hitung-hitung, aku ingin membuat diary ini lebih tebal lagi haha. Diary, aku baru saja diajak kencan pertama oleh Sehun dan dia mencium bibirku. Ya, aku ulangi lagi bahwa dia mencium bibirku. Aku merasakan perutku nyaris meloncat keperut sekarang, jumpalitan dan salto didalam tubuhku. Jeez! Bibirnya lembut sekali, aku tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa Sehun akan meresponku secepat itu. Ah, rasanya….. aku tidak ingin hari ini cepat berlalu.

 _-Luhan, yang selalu mencintaimu_

Aku tersenyum kecil begitu mengingat detik-detik ini. Aku sangat ingat semuanya, saat aku pertama kali menyatakan cinta pada Luhan disebuah café. Menceritakan bahwa dia sangat ingin pergi ke Brighton, London. Aku kembali tersenyum dan berlanjut kehalaman selanjutnya.

 **July 28th 2008.**

Aku punya pengalaman buruk sewaktu kecil, aku melihat Eomma merokok dan dia menyulut lengan kananku dengan lintingan rokok yang masih terbakar hingga kulitku melepuh meninggalkan bekas disana. Itu dulu sekali, terjadi saat aku berumur 10 tahun dan sekarang aku masih merasa ketakutan, karena Eomma masih sering membawa pria kedalam rumah dan aku melihat pria itu _mencium_ Eommaku. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan, jadi aku hanya diam didalam kamar, menangis sejadi-jadinya dan menulis kesedihanku dibuku ini. Aku tidak mempunyai seseorang yang dapat mendengar curhatanku, aku berharap kau mau menjadi teman sejatiku.

 _-Aku, sahabat barumu_

 **August, 1st 2008**

Sehun mengajakku lagi ke padang _Dandelion._ Aku baru mengerti bagaimana menikmati musim panas sesungguhnya, bergelung diatas rumput bersama seseorang yang kau cintai itu rasanya sangat menakjubkan. Aku sekarang sudah mengerti apa definisi dari kebahagiaan. _Sepertinya, mulai sekarang aku akan menyukai padang Dandelion._

 **August 5th 2008.**

Hari ini ada lomba _dance_. Dan aku mengikutinya, dance adalah salah satu cara untuk membuatku tidak merasa kesepian. Lupa dari segala masalahku, sahabatku sejak kecil. Saat aku dikurung oleh Eomma dikamar sewaktu kecil, aku pasti akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk menari. Tidak salah kan jika aku menyukai dance? Tidak salah juga kan jika aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang dancer terkenal? ;;)

Aku terpekur, mataku sedikit berkaca-kaca mengingat Luhan yang begitu mencintaiku. Aku pikir, aku tidak pantas membencinya. Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang keluarganya dengan Appaku, dia tidak salah. Aku yang terlalu egois, aku terlalu emosi, melampiaskan dendamku kepada dirinya yang jelas sekali tidak bersalah. Aku terus saja membaca satu persatu buku diary itu, membacanya dengan teliti, tersenyum sambil sesekali menarik senyum perih saat membaca bagian dimana Luhan menyatakan perasaan sedihnya, perasaan kesepian, ketakutan saat dimana orang tuanya bertengkar, saling mengumpat.

 **September 28th 2008**

Aku resmi 3 bulan berpacaran bersama Sehun. Aku diberikan kalung berbentuk hati olehnya dua hari yang lalu! Coba tebak, ini indah sekali. Aku belum pernah mendapatkan hadiah sedemikian indah dari siapapun. Baru kali ini aku merasakan seseorang benar-benar peduli dan memperhatikan diriku. Sejak kecil, aku selalu hidup tanpa kasih sayang. Aku merasa bahwa kedua orang tuaku tidak pernah memperdulikanku sedikitpun, mereka hanya sibuk bertengkar. Setidaknya itu dulu, dan sekarang aku sudah memiliki Sehun. aku pikir, aku harus mengenalkannya kepada orangtuaku….

 _-Aku,_ _Luhan_ _, gadis yang jatuh cinta._

 **October, 1st 2008.**

Ini tidak benar. Seseorang tolong katakan bahwa ini tidak benar, aku tidak akan penrah menyangka bahwa kedua orangtuaku adalah orang-orang yang pernah membuat hancur keluarganya. Rasanya, aku nyaris mati sewaktu mengetahui semua itu. Sehun sudah membenciku, dia muak padaku, dia sudah memutuskanku. Jika tahu begini, aku tidak akan pernah mengenalkan dia pada orang tuaku. Aku mohon, aku ingin dia kembali padaku—menjadi—seseorang yang sangat peduli padaku. _Aku pikir,_ tidak ada lagi seseorang yang memperhatikanku. Aku sendiri, aku takut, aku merasa sepi dan tidak ada seseorang pun tahu itu

 **October, 2nd 2008.**

Aku akan mengikuti lomba dance besok, dan apakah kau tahu sesuatu? aku melihat Sehun sudah melupakanku, dia benci padaku, dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang membuat seluruh tulangku beku. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin dia menatapku seperti itu. Aku ingin sepasang bola matanya menatapku dengan hangat dan nyaman. Dan aku melihat Sehun sedang bersama Irene tadi, menemaninya untuk mendaftar sebagai peserta kontestan lomba. Seharusnya aku yang berdiri disebelahnya, seharusnya Sehun memberiku dukungan dan semangat. _Bukan_ _Irene_ _, tapi aku._

 _-aku lagi,_ _Luhan_ _._

 **October 4th 2008**

Aku memenangkan lomba itu kemarin, dan Irene membenciku. Dia menyerangku, menginjak kakiku tajam hingga akhirnya aku pincang sekarang. AKU PINCANG. Tolong, katakan bahwa ini mimpi. Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang gadis pincang dan aku tidak bisa mengejar cita-citaku sebagai seorang dancer. Sekarang, duniaku sudah benar-benar hancur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang semestinya aku lakukan, aku bingung, aku gelap. Semua orang menjauhiku, tidak peduli padaku, menganggap bahwa aku tidak ada didunia ini. Hanya satu yang aku percayai sekarang ; _Tuhan._ Dia yang selalu ada untukku.

 **October, 10th 2008**

Aku ingin mati saja, rasanya. Appaku masuk penjara, dan aku benar-benar ingin mati. Aku tidak kuat melihat Sehun sedemikian membenciku, aku cinta dia, dan rasanya sakit sekali melihat orang yang kau cintai ternyata begitu muak padamu. Menatapmu seakan kau adalah seonggok sampah memuakkan. Aku rindu Sehun, aku ingin dia memelukku, membuat diriku nyaman didalam dekapannya. Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya. Eomma-ku tidak akan peduli padaku, aku benar-benar sendiri, aku ingin seseorang menemaniku.

 **October 12th 2008**

Aku pikir, ini adalah lembaran terakhir yang akan aku tulis dibuku ini walaupun masih ada banyak lembaran lainnya menanti untuk aku tulis. Karena aku yakin, dilembaran selanjutnya pasti akan berlanjut dengan air mata, kesedihan, takut atau kesepian. Tidak ada lagi yang menarik dalam hidupku. Semuanya seperti ini; akan berjalan begitu datar dan monoton dengan tetesan air mata tiap kali membasahi wajahku. Mungkin, aku tidak akan bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam hidupku lagi. Jadi, aku putuskan aku mengakhiri untuk menulis perasaanku mulai detik ini. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi sedih mendengar curhatanku nanti. Terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkan curhatanku.

 _PS : aku ingin mengatakan sebuah rahasia, sampai sekarang aku mencintai_ _Sehun_ _xoxo. Don't tell anyone. Okay?_

 _-Salam sayang,_ _Luhan_ _._

Nafasku tercekat saat membaca buku diary itu. Dia terpukul, dia takut dan dia membutuhkan aku disisinya. Aku tidak seharusnya membenci Luhan. Aku kembali membuka bagian paling belakang diary itu, ada foto Luhan denganku disana. Sedang tersenyum dan dia mengangkat jari membentuk tanda 'peace'. Aku rindu senyumnya, aku rindu senyum hangat itu. Belakangan ini, aku sudah tidak pernah lagi melihatnya tersenyum, dia selalu menangis tiap hari dan aku berpura tidak peduli akan hal itu. Aku egois. Aku lantas menutup buku itu dengan gusar, kembali memutar bola mataku kearah Jongin. Dia menatapku dengan air mata berlinang dipipinya, aku bertanya-tanya meraskan dadaku menjadi berdesak hebat. Apa yang terjadi?

"Dimana Luhan, sekarang?"tanyaku lagi menjadi sedikit was-was. Eomma menatapku takut, menundukkan wajahnya seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku mengernyit heran, kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Jongin berharap dia menjelaskan sesuatu padaku.

"Luhan menitip pesan padaku, dia bilang bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu, dia merindukanmu dan dia minta maaf. Luhan juga bilang kepadaku untuk mengatakan untuk tidak melupakannya"ujar Jongin dengan suara bergetar. Aku menarik alisku lagi. "Dimana Luhan! Katakan"aku sedikit menggertak, berteriak. Pria itu kembali menatapku bimbang, antara gelisah bercampur dengan kalut atau kebingungan yang aku sendiri sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"dia yang mendonorkan mata itu kepadamu, dia sudah tidak ada"Sebuah batu menghantam kepalaku keras sekali, membuat kesadaranku berputar hebat. Ini tidak benar! Ayolah, ini bercanda kan? Aku pikir—ini—bukanlah _April fools_. Berhenti mengerjaiku.

"kau bercanda!"aku berusaha tertawa, namun pandangan Jongin mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sedang tidak bermain-main padaku. Aku tersentak, menggeleng keras. Aku mengepalkan tanganku keras-keras, merasakan kelopak mataku memanas, dadaku seperti digedor sebuah kepala hingga hancur berkeping-keping dan sulit untuk kembali disatukan, bagian hatiku seakan terurai menjadi kepingan kecil. " Luhan tidak ingin kau buta, dia tidak ingin hidupmu menjadi gelap seperti hidupnya dan dia lebih memilih untuk mendonorkan matanya untukmu"suara Jongin berdengung membuat diriku dirajam perasaan bersalah, melilit dan mencengkram seluruh tubuhku keras-keras. Aku mengigit bibirku, hingga terasa asin dan berbekas meninggalkan jejak.

"kenapa dia lakukan ini? dia meninggalkanku"

"karena dia mencintaimu"Air mataku menetes, membasahi pipiku sekarang. Aku kembali mengambil cermin, menatap sepasang bola mata yang sekarang ada diwajahku. Sepasang bola mata rusa milik Luhan. Dia sedang menangis, dia terlihat sedih sekarang. Gadis itu sedang berusaha menatapku. Aku terisak lagi dan Luhan ikut menangis, mendadak aku merasakan dia ada didekatku. Aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku, tidak untuk kapanpun. Aku ingin memeluknya, sekarang, aku mohon. Aku pernah berpikir untuk menyelesaikan ending dari kisah novelku menjadi kisah bahagia bersama Luhan, tidak seperti ini. Berakhir dengan kematian yang tragis. Dia meninggalkanku. Aku meneguk ludahku dalam-dalam lantas menatap bayangan sepasang bola mata itu nanar. Dia menggulirkan setetes air mata. Luhan menangis. Dia menangis, karenaku. Aku menekan dadaku keras-keras, rasanya sangat sesak. Aku sudah kehilangan gadis itu, detik ini tanpa bisa memeluk tubuhnya lagi.

 _Aku tidak percaya._

 **Author's View**

"Sehun! kau jahat sekali, kau menjadikanku mati didalam novelmu"Suara Luhan mendadak terdengar, sepasang mata rusanya menatap Sehun tajam seakan menegaskan bahwa dia tidak suka dengan ending dari novel pertama milik Sehun. Pria itu terkekeh, tangannya beralih mengusap pipi Luhan lembut.

"itu hanya sebuah novel, tidak nyata karena kisah aslinya aku akan hidup bahagia bersamamu"

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang dibuat mati? Kenapa harus aku?"ujarnya tidak tertawa. Sehun terkekeh geli, lantas mendekat dan mengecup singkat pipi mulusnya. "karena kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kisah Sehun selanjutnya, dia hidup ditinggal mati oleh Luhan. Sehunn jauh lebih tersiksa"ujarnya lagi berusaha berkelakar membuat Luhan mengernyit, menarik alis tebalnya.

"kau benar-benar ingin agar aku mati?"Sehun langsung membungkam bibir Luhan, menekan bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Luhan langsung membeku, terdiam dan tidakbisa berkutik sedikitpun saat sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab menyentuh permukaan bibirnya membuat sekujur wajahnya menjadi memanas, seperti dialiri sirup hangat. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, nafasnya yang hangat dan berderu terasa membelai wajah Luhan. "Tentu saja aku mau kau terus hidup bersamaku, menemaniku, lalu menikah, mempunyai sebuah keluarga. Ingat, itu semua hanya didalam novel"

Luhan terkekeh lagi, senyumnya tertarik lantas menekan ujung hidung Sehun dengan gemas "Kisah cinta yang sangat tragis, tapi aku menyukai ceritamu. Terimakasih, kau hebat"Sehun mengangguk lagi, sebelah tangannya menyisir dan mengusap lembut rambut cokelat Luhan. "kau jauh lebih hebat, terimakasih sudah mendukungku"pria itu meremas lembut tangan Luhan. Memandang sepasang mata rusanya dalam dan hangat menyadarkan sesuatu hal; gadis itu masih ada disini sekarang, disisinya.

 **END**


End file.
